RiNgMaStEr
by Kinrio-Yuy
Summary: Story of a teen forced onto the streets, and desperatly searching for a way to get revenge.


RiNgMaStEr  
  
Vehicle: a 1988 Mercury Cougar, painted black with gold trim. The paint has chipped off some due to the time, and rust has began to coat those areas. The windshield is cracked in two places. The back seat windows have all been busted out and the back seat has been modified to hold all the ammunition.  
  
Speed: 7/10  
Handling: 6/10  
Armor: 3/10  
Special: 5/10  
  
Special: Hellfire: a flamethrower appears from the trunk of the car and raises above the car, it then spins and releases its bursts of fire.  
  
Driver: Raymond.  
Age: 17  
Description: Red hair in dreadlocks, a black trenchcoat, black t-shirt with a red "hatchetman" and "Jnco" brand blue jeans. He wears black, grey and red New Balance shoes. He also wears a chain that has a silver dragon on it.  
  
Patient Profile:   
Name: Raymond.(no last name given)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
NOT A PATIENT!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Raymond: ........God must have a pretty good sense of humor...because if he does..he loves making me his jester.  
  
:The camera comes into focus in an alley. There are sevral homeless people sitting around, looking up at the sky and praying for salvation.:  
  
Raymond: He put me here with these bums...let the damn cops take everything I had...  
  
:Then the camera moves twoard the back of the alley, we see Raymond leaning agaist the wall. His eyes show pure disgust for his surroundings as he takes another drag of the cigarette between his fingers:  
  
Raymond: Thinking about it always made me mad...just living in this shithole makes me wish that those jackasses never even came into my life,but things always change....  
  
:The camera turns around and shows Calypso standing standing infront of Raymond,his face carrying a sick,twisted smile:  
  
Raymond: The fucker called himself Calypso. I thought he was just some two bit drug dealer,but he said that he wanted to help me..dunno why. No one ever helped me before.  
  
:Raymond is showed looking at Calypso suspiciously as he listens to Calypso's proposal:  
  
Raymond: He said that if I won his lil fucked up contest, I'd get what I truely desired....  
  
:Raymond is then seen next to the dead bodies of all the homeless people around him as he walks off twoard his car.:  
  
Raymond: Even if he's full of bullshit..it should be a fun experience...  
  
: Ringmaster is then shown speeding down the street to the first battleground.:  
  
-Middle-   
  
:The camera comes into focus during a battle between Ringmaster and a Midtown Police SWAT car. The camera then pans into the inside of Ringmaster. Raymond has blood running down his cheek from the cut under his eye from a piece of glass. He looks at the SWAT car as it stops infront of him, the lights flashing brightly. Raymond shileds his eyes and backs away from the opposing vehicle. He then uncovers his eyes and presses a button on the console. The LCD lettering flashes "Hellfire activated". The SWAT car speeds twoard Ringmaster as the flamethrower rises from the trunk and begins to spin. Fire rains from above Ringmaster and covers the SWAT car and causes it to explode. The force of the exlplosion then knocks Raymond out:  
  
Raymond: Darkness....something I've seen alot. As unconciousness took over.. the memories came like an instinct..or an in-flight movie on a sorry ass plane...  
  
:Pictures flash of Raymond when he is around 15:  
  
Raymond: I was a decent kid...I think.. my parents had died.. I didn't have any family that I was in contact with...yet I did alot of paperwork to be able to stay in my own home and not live with any foster parents who think they know everything about a kid they never even saw before..  
  
: Another picture flashes of Raymond infront of a huge mansion:  
  
Raymond: my parents were rich..thats for fuckin sure. My friends were only my friends for money, I knew that.. I just played along to see what they would do. I was popular at school,but one teacher hated me. He tried to make my life a living hell...  
  
:Pictures of the teacher appear, one of him hitting a kid upside the head with a ruler, and another of him yelling at Raymond:   
  
Raymond: Mr Johnson..most feared teacher at school. The bad thing is.. one part of my legal deal of living on my own was that I had to keep up my grades or all my property and belongings would be given to charity,and I would be forced into a foster home....  
  
:A picture flashes of Raymond's stuff being carried out of the house and a "For Sale" sign on the lawn:  
  
Raymond: To make a long story short. That fucker gave me F after F.... even when I did the assignment. I was expelled from school and forced into a foster home like the agreement had stated.  
  
: Pictures of Raymond and his foster family flash, then one appears with both parents tied down to a chair, their throats and wrists are cut, and a knife is stuck in their stomachs:  
  
Raymond: I made sure to get back those fuckers,but after I had done the work..I got out of the house quickly...changed my hair style a bit and since then I've been stuck in the streets.  
  
:Raymond then lifts his head from the steering wheel and clenches his fists to it:  
  
Raymond: Of course..now I'm kicking ass in a contest to return to my former life..  
  
:The camera pans away from Raymond as he drives Ringmaster off twoard the next battleground:  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Raymond: Well what do ya fuckin know...I won the fuckin contest.  
  
:The camera comes into focus on a grinning Raymond whose eyes flash with a hopeful glow:  
  
Raymond: Now for the fun to begin.  
  
:Raymond is then shown standing in front of Calypso, a smirk is plastered onto his face:  
  
Raymond: He said that he was proud of me, because I let my ambitions control my actions..and that I'd already killed one of the people whom had fucked with me...seems my parents lawyer had gone crazy after I'd lost everything..and had joined the contest...So that was one fucker down.  
  
:Raymond then looks over his shoulder as he hears something, he then sees an old school blackboard spin around, to show Mr Johnson bound to it:  
  
Raymond: looks like I'll get to show him what an F can do to a boy...  
  
:Raymond then takes off the bookbag on his shoulders and pulls out a small battle axe, he then squares up the angle and cuts Mr. Johnson's head off:  
  
Raymond: ever since that day I've gotton back into business... and now even though no one knows what happened to Mr Johnson...  
  
:Raymond holds up Mr Johnson's slowly rotting head:  
  
Raymond: I do....  
  
:The TMB2 logo appears and "Mr Johnson's Head" by the Insane Clown Posse plays as the credits roll: 


End file.
